In recent times three-dimensional imaging techniques, such as ToF, gain an increased interest. However, in order to determine correctly the distance from the imaging device to an object in the scene it is needed to perform a distance measurement which typically takes a certain period of time. On the other hand, if the object moves during this certain period of time, artifacts can be generated because during the motion the object changes its position and it cannot be uniquely defined where the object is located. Such artifacts have to be taken into account if the three dimensional image shall be further processed.